Muzyka
by anga971
Summary: Sterek


_**Muzyka**_

Wsłuchuję się w dźwięk, jaki wydają z siebie chordy uczniów, powoli wypełniające szkolną aulę. Odnoszę wrażenie, że są niczym rój pszczół, wściekłych i nieprzewidywalnych, co nie do końca pozytywnie mnie nastraja. Zwłaszcza, że jestem wyrzutkiem, tym kimś, komu robi się psikusy, nie otrzymując żadnych konsekwencji. Właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego tak się stało, ale jakoś tak już pierwszego dnia liceum przylgnęła do mnie łatka ofiary, a wszystko, co próbowałem robić, by się jej pozbyć, tylko pogarszało sprawę. Ostatecznie uznano mnie kujonem z ADHD i niewyparzoną gębą, zupełnie jakby mnie znali, jakby znali prawdę.

Jednak uznanie grupy jest ostatnim, czego mi potrzeba, a przynajmniej tak to sobie wmawiam. Dawno straciłem nadzieję na to, by mogło być lepiej, by Scott jednak zmienił zdanie i znowu zaczął się ze mną przyjaźnić.

Jestem wdzięczny mamie, za to, że kiedy byłem dzieckiem, zabrała mnie na wakacje do większego miasta, gdzie spędziliśmy tydzień wśród rozmaitych melodii i pięknych strojów. To właśnie wtedy zapragnąłem być jednym z tych artystów, którzy swoją muzyką potrafią wzruszyć. Nie wiem, czy moją determinację wzmacniała potrzeba udowodnienia wszystkim wokół, że nie jestem od nich gorszy, ale jednego jestem pewien – fortepian to najlepsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało.

Zacząłem grać dość późno i nie do końca była to moja decyzja. Po prostu obiecałem umierającej matce, że znajdę coś, co uszczęśliwi naszą rodzinę, co pozwoli nam żyć i cieszyć się z każdej spędzonej razem chwili. W naszym domu to muzyka była naszym prywatnym językiem. Wracając do domu, zawsze było wiadomo, czego się można spodziewać; w odtwarzaczu znajdowała się odpowiednia na tę okoliczność płyta.

Dlatego też szybko podjąłem decyzję.

Nie jestem profesjonalistą i nigdy nie będę, bo w Beacon nie ma na to po prostu możliwości, a póki ojciec żyje, nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać. Znalezienia nauczyciela, sprowadzenie instrumentu, wszystko to niosło ze sobą ogromne koszty, przez które zdarzało nam się ledwo ciągnąć do końca miesiąca, jedząc chleb z masłem i naleśniki na obiad. Mimo wszystko jestem szczęśliwy, że tak się to potoczyło, że słabo jadłem w okresie wczesnego dojrzewania, przez co może nie mam teraz mocnej sylwetki, wręcz przeciwnie, jestem raczej chudy i niewysoki, ale mam w swoim życiu coś cennego. Powiedziałbym, że fortepian jest dla mnie jak lacrosse dla Jacksona, ale skłamałbym. Dla niego jest to po prostu narzędzie, które sprawia, że ma więcej adoratorek, że więcej ludzi go podziwia. Kiedy gra, kieruje nim pragnienie wygranej i błyszczenia. Gdy gram ja, liczę się tylko ja, fortepian i dźwięki naszej wspólnej historii.

― Stiles, wołają cię ― syczy do mnie nauczycielka od historii, której zresztą zawdzięczam to, że tutaj dzisiaj jestem. A także nieprzespane noce i nieco popuchnięte dłonie, ale to już ta mniej przyjemna strona medalu, o której wolę nie myśleć przed wyjściem.

Pozwalam sobie na tę chwilę, kiedy to moje ciało ogarnia otępienie, a ręce pocą się, drżąc nieznacznie. Nie wiem już właściwie, po co tu jestem i co mam zrobić. Brakuje mi energii i chciałbym po prostu usiąść tak, jak stoję i zregenerować siły. Ktoś jednak mnie popycha, a ja robię krok na przód i wychodzę stawić czoła uczniom.

Witają mnie oklaski, ale nie widzę sali. Jestem w pełni skupiony na stojącym przede mną fortepianie, jeszcze przez chwilę, aż mój umysł staje się pusty i chociaż mrugam, obraz przed oczami mam rozmazany, utkwiony w fortepianie. Robię krok, zbliżając się do stołka, jednak nie jestem przekonany, czy dobrze idę, nie raz zdarzało mi się poruszać slalomem, nim w końcu znalazłem się w bezpiecznym miejscu, z gładkimi klawiszami pod palcami.

Staram się pokonać zmęczenie i dotrzeć w końcu do wyznaczonego dla mnie miejsca. Poruszam na przemian palcami, coraz szybciej i szybciej, wsłuchując się w bicie mojego serca, aż w końcu łapię stały rytm i jestem gotowy, by zacząć i ostatecznie odciąć się od tego wszystkiego, co mnie otacza.

Uderzam w klawisz a aula rozbrzmiewa salwą dźwięków; początkowo może wydawać się, że nie mają żadnego sensu, zupełnie jakby przy fortepianie siedziało kilka osób, a każdya z nich grała to, co podpowiada jej serce. Uczniowie prawdopodobnie właśnie teraz milkną, próbując zrozumieć, czego właściwie są świadkami. Zapewne patrzą teraz na wątłego chłopaka w dopasowanej marynarce, którym jestem, próbując go zrozumieć, dostrzec to, co przegapili w tym nigdy nie wiedzącym kiedy się zamknąć, nie mającym przyjaciół dzieciaków. I świadomość tego daje mi siłę, której wcześniej sobie nie wyobrażałem.

Na scenie nie ma miejsca na wątpliwości, jest tylko czysta, ciężka praca, pokonywanie otępienia i zmęczenia. Ból znika, myśli nie zaprzątają głowy, a ja raz pochylam się nad klawiszami, jakby dosadniej chcąc przekazać to, co gra mi w duszy. Naciskam nogą pedał, przedłużając dźwięk, a moja dusza śpiewa, chcąc się stąd wyrwać i znaleźć w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie teraz.

Teraz tonę w ciemnych odmętach oceanu moich myśli, a wygrywana przez mnie melodia jest jedynym ratunkiem przed utonięciem. Ciernie plączą mi się między nogami, raniąc swymi kolcami aż do krwi. Kolejne wygrywane nuty są rozpaczliwym wołaniem o pomoc, wysokie, przenikliwe dźwięki kłują mnie prosto w serce i czuję, jakbym się dusił. Mentalny ból nie odchodzi, a oplatające mnie pnącza jedynie zaciskając się, jakby w niemym zakazie zbliżania. Nadchodzi najcięższy, acz najbardziej przejmujący moment całego utworu, kiedy nie liczy się to, by trafiać w odpowiednie klawisze, a utrzymać tempo. Mrugam, na chwilę łapiąc kontakt z moimi dłońmi, które tak szybko poruszają się po następnych klawiszach, że obraz rozmazuje mi się przed oczami.

Zbliżając się do końcówki, gram już całym ciałem; nie odpuszczam ani ma moment, utrzymuję, wręcz zwiększam tempo, krzyżuję ręce, dociskam pedał do podłogi tak mocno, zupełnie jakby był winnym wszystkich moich krzywd, a wgniecenie go w wypastowany parkiet miało przynieść mi ulgę. Gdyby to było takie proste…

Utwór kończy się, a ja zamieram z dłońmi zawieszonymi nad klawiszami. Przez chwilę nicnie robię, rozkoszując się nagłym spokojem w mojej głowie, jednak jjuż po chwili wznawiam moją opowieść, będę grał, dopóki nie wywrzeszczę wszystkiego co mnie gryzie, by na nowo móc z uśmiechem na ustach dawać się popychać.

Kiedy ostatni dźwięk cichnie, mam mocno zaciśnięte powieki. Nie wiem, czy mam odwagę, teraz, gdy już skończyłem, spojrzeć na twarze moich kolegów i [/i]koleżanek[/i], zmierzyć się z ich oceniającymi, szyderczymi spojrzeniami, których moje życie jest pełne. Pełen obaw wstaję i otwieram oczy, a sala rozbrzmiewa gromkimi oklaskami. Kłaniam się wśród wiwatów, chociaż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że moja muzyka dotarła do nich bardziej, niż słowa. W tej chwili jestem wdzięczny nauczycielce, że nalegała, bym zagrał kilka utworów Chopina i Bacha.

Brawa nie cichną, a ja kłaniam się raz jeszcze i powoli wycofuję, gdy nagle dostrzegam znajomą sylwetkę stojącą pod ścianą. Derek Hale mnie nie oklaskuje, zamiast tego łapie mój wzrok i kiwa głową. Jest dumny, a to najwyższa nagroda. Uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi i zbiegam ze sceny. Uczniowie nagle zewsząd mnie otaczają, a ja czuję się, jakbym się dusił. Po koncertach zawsze marzę tylko o tym, by zostać samemu albo wśród najbliższych. Na pewno nie mam zamiaru słuchać tych wszystkich nie wiadomo skąd wziętych pochwał.

― Ej, ty, to było piękne! ― krzyczy Lydia, a ja mogę myśleć tylko o tym, że przez ostatni semestr przygotowywaliśmy razem projekt na chemię, a ona wciąż nie pamięta mojego imienia. Fałsz, wszędzie fałsz.

― Musisz zagrać wkrótce znowu, to było dobre, koleś! ―Nie wiedzieć skąd przy moim boku pojawia się jakiś rudzielec, którego absolutnie nie kojarzę. W odpowiedzi uśmiecham się; czas po koncercie jest jednym z niewielu momentów, kiedy można zastać mnie bez chęci, by mówić.

― Z drogi, rozejść się! Dajcie mu odetchnąć. ― Słyszę niski, warkoczący głos i muszę stanąć na palcach, by dostrzec zmierzającego w moją stronę Dereka. Hale wygląda na wściekłego i cóż, jest on jedną z tych niestałych rzeczy w moim życiu, które silnie na nie wpływają. Właściwie znajomość z nim stała się wybawieniem dla mojego ojca, który sugerował nawet, że powinienem odwiedzić psychologa, twierdząc, że w moim wieku powinno mieć się pełno znajomych, a nie spędzać czas wyłącznie ze starym ojcem i fortepianem.

Pojawił się właściwie całkiem niedawno, kiedy błąkałem się po lesie, w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. I cóż, tak jak się pojawił, tak i został.

01

Wydarzenie takie jak to jest dla mnie szczególne; zazwyczaj przede wszystkim unikam takich zbiorowisk. Mimo wszystko, nie byłem jednak w stanie opuścić stilesowego koncertu. Wolałem nawet zwolnić się wcześniej z pracy, po prostu musiałem go posłuchać. Dodatkową kwestią przemawiającą za pojawienie się w szkole był fakt, iż na naszym terytorium pojawił się nowy wilkołak, co nie do końca spodobało się Peterowi i na dzisiaj zostało przewidziane wielkie porozumienie, co prostszymi słowami znaczyło wytropienie i zabicie osobnika, który nic sobie nie robił z oznaczonego terytorium. I nie ważne było, jak dużo Stiles dla mnie znaczył, po prostu nie mogłem mu powiedzieć o niemal najważniejszym aspekcie mojego istnienia, w którym to jestem Omegą w watasze wilkołaków. Niby nic takiego, a bałbym się o reakcję Stilesa.

Staram się rekompensować mu tę krzywdę, jak najlepiej potrafię. Nie jestem po prostu w stanie zmierzyć się z możliwym odrzucenia, które było najczęstszą reakcją na wilkołactwo, kiedy już ktoś z nas postanawiał wyjawić swój sekret niby zaufanej osobie. W ten sposób straciłem rodzinę i wciąż czuję się winny.

Zabieram go jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miasta, jednocześnie marząc, by kiedyś móc zostawić za sobą to wszystko, razem z jego fortepianem i zabrać go gdzieś, gdzie będę w stanie zająć całą jego uwagę. Gdzie jego myśli nie będą krążyły wokół trzech jego ulubionych tematów, a skupią się wyłącznie na nas.

Trudno jest tworzyć coś ze Stilesem, bo nigdy nie jest się do końca pewnym, co chłopak tak naprawdę myśli. Właściwie momentami trudno jest odnaleźć Stilesa w Stilesie, zwłaszcza, kiedy przybiera swoją radosną maskę, kiedy to może godzinami rozprawiać o czymkolwiek, byle nie trwać w ciszy. Wtedy zazwyczaj robię to, co wyniosłem z domu; pozwalam mu się wtulić i nucę to, co podsuwa mi wyobraźnia. Potrafię śpiewać o rozległych krainach, które przemierza wataha wilków, zatrzymując się gdzieniegdzie, by uzupełnić straty w ludziach.

Bywają momenty, gdy jego oczy błyszczą wtedy jakimś dziwnym blaskiem, a on jeszcze bardziej się we mnie wtula. Jego ufność mnie przeraża i robiła to od samego początku.

Wiem, że nie jestem w stanie z niego zrezygnować. Jest moją lepszą częścią i chcę, by trwało to jak najdłużej, nawet, jeśli pragnienie, by go dotknąć staje się momentami nieznośne. Mój wilk go wzywa, bo czuje z nim więź.

02

Patrzę przed siebie, udając że nie słyszę wycia wilków. Nie mam pojęcia, czy Derek jest świadom tego, że ciężko coś przede mną ukryć i tak jak on wie o śmierci mojej matki, tak ja o jego wilkołactwie. Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że czuję się szczęśliwy, mając tę wiedzę. Zupełnie inaczej sytuacja by wyglądała, gdyby sam mi o tym powiedział, ale kiedy coś wisiało w powietrzu, wolał po prostu wywieźć mnie z Beacon Hills, jak i tym razem. Jednak dzisiaj coś we mnie pęka i wiem, że nie wrócimy już tacy sami.

Jeśli chcę coś mienić, to jest to czas; skoro potrafiłem nawet otworzyć się w szkole i zagrać, to nie widzę już większego problemu w wyjawieniu mężczyźnie wszystkiego, co mnie gryzie.

Mimo to nie odzywam się, aż stajemy pośrodku lasu oddalonego jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi od miasteczka, w którym żyjemy. Wysiadam, ostrożnie rozglądając się wokół, jak gdyby Jackson miał nagle wyskoczyć zza drzewa, by w jakiś sposób móc się na mnie wyżyć.

― Spokojnie, przecież nic ci ze mną nie grozi ― szepcze Hale, zachodząc mnie od tyłu i obejmując mnie w pasie. Pozwalam mu na to, instynktownie odchylając głowę w tył, obnażając tym samym swoje gardło. Zdobiące moją twarz i szyję pieprzyki muszą być z jego miejsca świetnie widoczne, bo nie muszę długo czekać, by jego miękkie wargi spoczęły na jednym z nich, przesuwając się coraz wyżej. W ten sposób utorowały sobie drogę do moich ust, a jedyne, co potrafiłem zrobić, to mocniej naprzeć na jego ciało, jak gdybym tylko prosił o więcej dotyku, o więcej jego.

W końcu ta powolna tortura, którą testował na mnie i udoskonalał przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, kończy się, gdy odwraca mnie do siebie, całując mocno i stanowczo. Zupełnie jakby chciał mi powiedzieć, że tylko z nim jestem bezpieczny. Nagle rozlega się wycie, a Hale zamiera, wycofując się.

― Pewnie woła swoją dziewczynę. ― Mrugam do niego, żeby się uspokoił. Nie potrzebuję wilkołaczych zmysłów, by wiedzieć, że jest spięty. Uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i przez kilka kolejnych minut po prostu udajemy nas, jakimi nie jesteśmy.

― Wiesz… ― zaczynam, jednak nagle się powstrzymuję. ― Jest dobrze tak jak jest.


End file.
